Season 39 (2008)
thumb|300px|[[Sandra Oh and Cookie Monster.]] with Mr. Snuffleupagus and Big Bird.]] in episode 4164 at Hooper's Store, with Cookie Monster, O, Prairie Dawn, and Alan.]] and the Golden Triangle of Destiny.]] ) with Gabi, Gordon, Luis, Gina, Maria, and others.]] ) with Elmo.]] debuts this season.]] debuts this season.]] Sesame Street Season 39 premiered on August 11, 2008. Season Overview The curriculum for Season 39 will focus on math literacy "designed to help children put their mathematical thinking into words and talk about how they solve problems." Math literacy is featured in many scenes (including Episode 4161, Episode 4163, Episode 4166, and Episode 4168).UPI.com "Sesame Street to begin its 39th season" June 20, 2008 Season 39 welcomes a new human character to the cast, Leela, who runs a laundromat next to Hooper's Store.India West. Meet Leela, Sesame Street’s newest cast member March 22, 2008. Two new segments have been added to the season, Murray Has a Little Lamb and Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures. Returning this season is The Word of the Day and What's the Word on the Street with 26 new words. Muppets sometimes help the guest(s) present the word. Also, Elmo's World returns for the ninth season as a regular Sesame Street segment with two new segments: Drums and Eyes.Season 39 Press Kit Parodies Parodies are set to include "30 Rocks" (based on 30 Rock) "Pre-School Musical" (High School Musical) and "Are You Smarter Than an Egg Layer" (Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?).Boston.com "Brought to you by the letter L" June 19, 2008 Other Parodies include "Plain White T's" (based on Plain White T's), "Feist 1234" (based on 1, 2, 3, 4) and "Dirtiest Jobs with Mike Rowe" (based on Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe). Episodes Episodes 4161 - 4186 (26 episodes) *Episode 4161 - The Golden Triangle of Destiny *Episode 4162 - Telly's New Shoes *Episode 4163 - Sock Chaos at the Laundromat *Episode 4164 - Leela's Sesame Street Video *Episode 4165 - Firefly Show *Episode 4166 - Max the Magician *Episode 4167 - Annual Triangle Toss *Episode 4168 - Elmo & Zoe's Hat Contest *Episode 4169 - Telly the Tiebreaker *Episode 4170 - Curly Bear Chases Birthday Cake *Episode 4171 - Big Bird and Snuffy Talent Show *Episode 4172 - Number 6 Games *Episode 4173 - Abby Thinks Oscar is a Prince *Episode 4174 - Big Bird's Nest Sale *Episode 4175 - Slimey Adopts a Pet Bug *Episode 4176 - Elmo Steps In for Super Grover *Episode 4177 - Abby's First Sleepover *Episode 4178 - Three Cheers for Us *Episode 4179 - Sesame Street Bird Games *Episode 4180 - Elmo Wants to Be Like Gordon *Episode 4181 - Elmo and Leela Look for a Mine-Itis Cure *Episode 4182 - Hurry Up You're Running Out of Time *Episode 4183 - Maria the Cowgirl *Episode 4184 - The Cookie Touch *Episode 4185 - The Help-O-Bots *Episode 4186 - Baby Bear's New Baby Sitter Notes * The season was filmed at the Kaufman Astoria Studios, and the 40th season is booked for the same location.Markee Magazine. Kaufman Astoria’s Neighborhood Studios. July 2007. * This season is the first to be shot in high-definition.Sesame Street Converts to High-Definition Production with Sony Cameras and Swithcers. April 13, 2008 Cast Muppet Characters : Cookie Monster, Grover, Elmo, Grundgetta, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Ernie, Bert, Zoe, Abby Cadabby, Baby Bear, Telly, the Count, Rosita, Curly Bear, Murray Monster, Ovejita Other Characters : Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Chris, Leela, Mr. Noodle, and Dorothy Muppets of Sesame Street : Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Tracy Mick, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Annie Peterle, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, David Stephens, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Actors : Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin Christopher Lawrence Knowings, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Nitya Vidyasagar Guest Stars : Jessica Alba, Will Arnett, David Beckham, Jack Black, Kim Cattrall, Lorena and Lorna Feijoo, Leslie Feist, Gilbert Gottfried,UPI.com "Black, Harris plan trip to Sesame Street" July 29, 2008 Neil Patrick Harris, Jonah Hill, Randy Jackson, Heidi Klum, LL Cool J, Jenny McCarthy, Megan Mullally, Sandra Oh, Mike Rowe, Molly Shannon, Jason Taylor, Tilly and the Wall,Nadia Pflaum, "West 18th Street Fashion Show Update: Peggy Noland", The Pitch (Kansas City) June 13, 2008. Patrick Warburton, Brian Williams, Chandra Wilson Sources 39